Audrey's leaving
by HavenFanMA
Summary: Audrey's leaving. What, if anything, will Nathan do about it?


First fiction ever. I'm happy to have feedback on this, but be kind :)

I do not own the characters, though I wish I did.

As Nathan watched Audrey walk toward the door and stop, her back to him, to look for something in her purse. He felt his stomach start to tighten - "God, She's really going to go" he thought, his heart sinking. Seeing, rather than feeling the slap on his arm Nathan turned in surprise to see the Teague brothers glaring at him, twin looks of deep frustration etched in their faces.

"Are you really letting her go?" asked Vince. As Nathan started to speak the other broke in with "Honestly Nathan, we don't like to be rude but you're being the world's biggest idiot". "It's true" his brother said quickly.

Dave pointed a finger at him and said "If you let her get swept off her feet by Duke without a fight, you deserve every second of misery that will land on you when she's gone". Struggling for something to say Nathan stammered "But... I..." as the two brothers turned as one and marched towards the door. "Have a lovely time Audrey" Vince said as he passed her and left the station. "Yes", said his brother "have fun on your date" putting extra emphasis on the last word.

As Nathan watched Audrey fumbling in her purse, the realization dawned that the purse was way to small to lose anything in for this long. Crossing the room towards her slowly Nathan said "Parker, wait". When she looked back at him his voice caught in his throat. "Don't go" he croaked, his voice sounding even lower and more gravely than usual. Audrey turned to face him, a look of studied unconcern on her face.

Nathan noticed that though she looked calm her lips were pressed together and in her eyes... was that hurt? "You said you thought it was a good idea" Audrey said in a tight voice "that I should do whatever makes me happy. Did you change your mind?". "No.. well, not exactly" Nathan sputtered, "I want you to be happy Audrey, I do". Tilting her head to one side and crossing her arms Audrey said sarcastically "Just not with Duke, right?'.

Duke's name flared a spark of annoyance in Nathan and without intending to he burst out "No, not with Duke - with me!". Shocked by his own words, he blushed. A blush that darkened when he realized the police station, which had at least a dozen people in it at that moment, was now completely quiet.

"What?" Audrey exclaimed, her face both confused and frightened. "Nathan, what are you talking about?". Looking down, he thought briefly that it would be a blessing if the floor opened up and swallowed him whole, realizing as he thought it that such things were not impossible in Haven.

With every pair of eyes on him, and wishing that he had never spoken, he stepped closer to her and held out his hand. In total silence Audrey looked up at Nathan, then at his outstretched hand. Knowing he wasn't going to say anything else, she placed her hand in his. His hand felt surprisingly warm.

Audrey saw him take a deep breath as he tightened his grip. Slowly, Nathan reached out and moved a strand of hair from her face, gently stroking his fingers down her cheek. Her breath quickened as he stared into her eyes. She felt the fingers on the hand holding hers softly drawing circles across her skin. Her eyes began to widen as she thought "He can feel this... how? ... when?".

Without warning Nathan pulled her hand towards his hip and behind him, pulling her body into his. His hand sliding up her arm to rest in the middle of her back. His other hand slipping into her hair, cradling the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was warm and gentle and his hands held her lightly. The softness of his lips startled her.

Somehow Audrey knew that he was holding back, waiting. Giving her a chance to easily step back, ending the kiss. In effect, asking her to choose. Audrey pulled herself into him as she curled both arms around his back and pushed up onto her toes. Feeling him relax into her and smile against her mouth Audrey's heart skipped a beat.

As his arm tightened around her waist, the kiss deepened. His left hand slid across her body making electric traces across her neck, back and arms. His body, pressed against hers, was warm and she felt small shudders of pleasure run through him as the kiss went on. The way she clearly made him feel, and how powerful it seemed to be to him made her giddy.

She had been kissed before but not like this. Nathan was a man happy to drown in the feel of her. She had never been kissed by someone for whom the rest of the world ceased to exist, who was totally present and blissful at the chance to hold and kiss her. It was overwhelming.

Slowly the sounds of clapping and a few wolf whistles penetrated the fog around them. Turning, Nathan saw a roomful of people looking at them and, worst of all, the Chief standing in his office doorway with his arms crossed, glaring. "For pity's sake you two" the Chief barked "Get a room!". Nathan's face burned a deep red as he quickly turned away, saying "Sorry Chief" in an awkward voice.

Audrey who was much less embarrassed, though she could not have said why, noticed that the Chief seemed to be struggling not to smile. The pair headed for the front door, both knowing that all of Haven would know what just happened within the hour. As the door began to close behind them the Chief shouted after them "About damn time Nathan!". Audrey burst out laughing as Nathan froze next to her, a startled look on his face.

Pulling him down the steps she turned him to face her and poked a finger into his chest "You have some 'splainin' to do mister". "Ow!" he said, his eyes opening wide before his face softened into a grin. Taking a deep breath, Nathan opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Audrey cupping his chin in her right hand and saying "but not now".

Staring into her eyes, Nathan felt the world fall away again. He never dreamed this could happen, that he and Audrey could actually be together - not really. Clasping hands they turned to walk towards the beach, each leaning a little into the other and smiling.

As they walked, it struck her - for weeks she had not felt the hollowness, the loneliness that used to be a normal part of her life before Nathan. Every morning she looked forward to seeing him at work and didn't enjoy leaving at night to go back to her apartment alone. Her world would seem empty without him in it, each day longer if he wasn't there.

"Hey, Audrey" called Duke, who was approaching from across the street. "Love the dress. Are you ready... " his words stopped as he looked at them side by side, hands locked together. "Duke..." began Audrey but words failed her and she could only give him a look of apology. "Rain Check?" he said with a resigned voice, knowing as he said it what the answer would be.

"I don't think so" she said. Looking up at Nathan she saw a look of complete smugness on his face, Audrey elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Hey! Stop that" he said, rubbing the spot where her elbow had jabbed him. As he shot her that killer grin that made her knees threaten to give way she tried, and failed, to look at him fiercely.

Looking from one to the other Duke said "Hellooo... there are still other people in the world". "Sorry" they said in unison. Duke raised his eyebrows and glancing at Nathan said "That sounded almost sincere Detective Wuronos". Nathan's shrug caused Duke to smirk. They stood there for a few seconds before Duke said "Well, see ya later I guess". Audrey gave a him a smile and Nathan a nod before Nathan draped an arm around her shoulders and they turned away towards the beach.

Wrapped in their own private universe they didn't see the small smile that played across Duke's face or hear him say under his breath. "Jesus Nathan, that took you long enough". Sighing and twitching his shoulders with a mild disappointment, Duke turned away, heading back to The Gull with his mind now fixed on a sweet dark-haired tourist who was sitting at the bar when he left.

"Perhaps she'd like a tour of the islands" he thought, with a note to himself that he should be careful not to sleep with her until he was sure that no one in town had recently died of extreme and sudden old age.


End file.
